Flashbacks
by Creamoe
Summary: Annabeth has been kidnapped!Is it a prank, or for real? As she is waiting she thinks back through the events that happened from the end of the titan war up to now. TLH and TSoN doesn't happen in this.
1. Prologue

Percy and Annabeth

**A/N: This is my very first fanfic and I don't consider myself as a writer. I am mostly writing this for tips on how to make my writing better. I will try to make it entertaining all the same:D Anyway this story takes place after TLO. Hope you enjoy!**

Chapter 1

Oh my Gods, I cannot believe I didn't see this coming. How could I have been so stupid? Here I am, Annabeth Chase, being carried like a potato sack, gagged and blindfolded. I wish Percy would just hurry up. As I was being carried I thought of all our times together. I have given up squirming because I know it is futile. Finally after who knows how long I was set down and tied to a wooden pole. I still wasn't sure of my surroundings but I heard the sound of the tide lapping against the shoreline.

After another unbearable period of time, my captor removed my gag. I opened my mouth to scream, but he took advantage of it. I suddenly felt his mouth over mine and he held it there just long enough to slip something metallic around my tongue. Then he untied my hands as he back away. I lifted my blindfold, spit out the cold piece of metal into my numb hands, and screamed.


	2. Our Story

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. Writer's block and algebra homework. I hope you like it. Again, please review with any advice or if you have any ideas for the meat of the sandwich which is this story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or the rest of the crew. If I make up any character, I will claim them.:) **

Maybe I should take you back a year. The war against Kronos had just ended two weeks ago, and Percy and I were standing on Half-Blood Hill. We were talking about the new Great Prophecy and I was feeling uneasy. He turns to me and, with that wry smile of his, says, "Race you to the road?"

"You are so going to lose," I replied and took off down Half-Blood Hill and he sprinted after me.

For once, I didn't look back.

Because I was needed to overlook the construction going on at camp and Olympus, I would be staying with Percy in New York and attending Goode High School. I was kind of disappointed that Rachel wouldn't be there. We had really bonded, but a deal's a deal, so she would be attending Clarion's Ladies Academy. We reached the vast city of Manhattan where Percy's mom was waiting for us. She saw us and ran over, tears streaming down her face. She was going on about how she was glad we were safe, but I missed most of it as one of my ears was pressed against Percy and my other against her arm as she hugged us. She then quickly ushered us into a blue Prius with horseshoe shaped dents on the hood. Sally kept glancing back at us through the rearview mirror and smirking. Every time she did this, I felt Percy tense up. After the sixth time, I took his hand in mine and squeezed, letting him know silently that it wasn't a big deal.

We arrived at the complex and Sally turned to me and said kindly, "I have your room all made up. Just go ahead and-".

"Thanks, Mom!," Percy interrupted, pulling me from the car. As he dragged me toward the building I turned around and mouthed, "Thank you" to Sally. She smiled, waved, and pulled away leaving me and Percy standing in front of his door.

He pulled out his key and, as he fumbled with the lock, he shot a quick glance at me, then looked down just as quick.

"Whatcha thinkin' about?" I asked, lightheartedly.

He glanced back up at me, but didn't answer. Now, I wasn't one to be ignored. After we walked into his apartment, I came up behind him and wrapped my arms around his chest. I rested my chin on his shoulder and asked, "Now will you tell me?"

For an answer, he looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and smiled mischievously. Quicker than I could react, he spun in my arms and picked me up. I wrapped my legs around his waist and stared into his sea green eyes. As I was sinking into the depths of his irises, I didn't realize how close I was leaning until he closed the distance between us and kissed me. After being shocked out of my gaze I returned it deeply. After a few minutes of leaning against his entryway wall, the kiss slowly ended. I pulled back, looked at him, and punched him in the shoulder. His smile faltered. "What was that for?" he asked, rubbing his 'injured' shoulder.

I leaned in again, but instead of going to his mouth as he expected, I went to his ear where I whispered, "You still haven't answered my question."

He shivered as he felt my breath hit his neck, but, before he could get his confidence back, I pushed myself off of him. I backed into the opposite wall and crossed my arms in front of my chest, staring him down.

He stared back, his pigheadedness warring against mine. Finally, he dropped his gaze and sighed. When looked back up at me, I saw tears leaving two identical trails down both sides of his face. I must have looked shocked or appalled because he quickly tried to compose himself.

I closed my gaping mouth and calmly walked over to him. I put my hand on his shoulder and I led him to the living room. I sat next to him on the couch and put my arm around him.

"What's wrong, Percy?", I asked in a soothing tone.

He shook his head, but I stared him down as he gradually lost his tough façade. He put his head in his hands and the room was filled with his heart-wrenching sobs. I sat there, awkwardly, silently waiting for him to calm down.

About three minutes later, he took a deep breath and looked at me, an apology showing in his eyes.

"Annabeth, I-," he started, but I cut him off.

"No need, Percy. Just tell me what's going on. Please?"

He sighed and looked out of his window towards the city streets below. He stayed like that for a few moments, obviously deep in thought.

Finally, still looking out the window, he stated as if in a trance, "It could have been you."

I looked at him quizzically, brows furrowed. "What do you mean?" Although I had a pretty good idea.

"Silena, Beckendorf, Michael, Ethan,...Luke. Any of them could've been you," he choked out. He turned to me then, sadness hardening his features.

I got up, squatted down in front of him, and put my hands on his shoulders, forcing him to look at me. I could feel the tears coming now. "Listen to me," I told him, my voice cracking. "Yes, it could've been me. But it wasn't. I'm still here. With you. Forever and always."

I am now letting the tears fall freely as the events finally caught up with me.

Percy takes my face in his hands. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"And I you, Seaweed Brain." I kissed him on the forehead, then went to my room to unpack.

at my door, I looked back and he was staring out the window again, but this time, with a slight smile touching the corners of his mouth.

**A/N: Again, I am sorry for the late update. I'll be getting a laptop for Christmas so I will be able to update more. I am strictly doing this story for fun and to gain writing tips. I am now writing a short story for English. Any ideas please PM me. I need some inspiration. Please R&R!**


End file.
